


Queequeg’s Story

by OceanSwiftie



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSwiftie/pseuds/OceanSwiftie
Summary: Queequeg’s backstory, his life with Mrs. Lowe and Scully. And what happens in the woods...
Relationships: Queequeg and his family, mulder and scully
Kudos: 7





	Queequeg’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> I though it would be fun to write a story from Queequeg’s perspective. This fan fic is inspired by the book series Dog Diaries. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think. I know it’s kind of long but I didn’t want to do chapters. I’m 14 yrs old and I love X Files . I’m the only one in my class who does though, because it’s old now. It’s the best show ever. Even though Season 11 is the last one, I like to think that Mulder and Scully will always be out there, searching for the truth...

My name is Queequeg. I’m a pomeranian. I’m 5 years old.I come from a breeding kennel in Minnesota. I remember it from when i was a puppy. I was born on March 4th,1991.

There was a big space filled with dirt for us. I would play fight with my siblings and when we were tired, we would trudge back to our dens and drink sweet milk from our mama. She was soft and warm and looked a lot like me. 

The people that took care of us were rough, I didn’t like them that much. There were lots of dogs everywhere, of all shapes and sizes. I tried to make friends with an old golden retriever, but she snapped at me and growled. I knew to stay away from the other dogs from then on. Some were friendly, but I stayed close to Mama. 

People would come look at the dogs, exclaiming and talking. “ How cute!”one would say. The dogs would bark and cry “ Pick me, pick me”.

One day, an old lady came in. She had grey/white hair and a lavender sweater on. She walked slow, with a stoop. In a shaky voice, she knelt down in front of my cage and said “ Here, puppy”. Her eyes were friendly.

My mama nudged me, pressing her cold, wet nose against me. I trotted over and yipped at the lady.

She smelled like flower perfume. I wrinkled my nose. And, before I knew it, I was sitting on her lap, going home in the car.

My owner was named Mrs. Lowe. She lived at an apartment complex. Sometimes, an old man would come and help her with daily chores, as a neighborly duty, I guess. His name was Mr. Bruckman. He usually took out the trash for her.

Mrs. Lowe liked to watch TV and knit. She didn’t have guests, which was fine by me. I would curl up beside her. I slept on the rug at night. 

She took walks with me in the park, but I didn’t really get to play often, she wasn’t very good at it. She liked to pet me. I had lots of toys to chew on. 

She also taught me tricks like sit and stay. The only reason I did them was because (they were boring and much less fun than playing) after, I would get a treat. My favorite treat was chicken treats.

Anyways, sometimes Mrs. Lowe was forgetful. That day she forgot to give me food. I was very hungry. I tried to tell her that we didn’t have any dog food and that she needed to go to the store. “ Stop barking so loud, I don’t feel good”.

My ears pricked as I heard a knock at the door. Mr. Bruckman was coming to collect the trash. She got up wearily. “ Mrs. Lowe” he called. She opened the door to the bag to him. I went up, yipping at him. He frowned, expression darking, pushing me with his foot. “ Nasty beast” he muttered. “ Are you sure you have enough dog food?”he asked. She didn’t answer and closed the door on him.

I was restless, and I wondered what was going on outside because I heard police sirens and clamoring in the stairs. 

Suddenly, I heard my owner cry out from the other room. I went in to investigate. She was shaking, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I ran over, yapping, and sniffed her. She wasn’t moving. “ Get up” I said. But she didn’t. 

The hours passed as I waited. I whimpered and barked as loud as I could in my tiny voice, but no one heard, no one came. I was so hungry that I ate some of her. I bit her arm, chewing. I didn’t taste good, but still. Then, finally, someone opened the door.

There were two people standing in the doorway. The woman crouched down and picked me up. “ Hi buddy” she said. She smelled nice, like citrus. She had reddish -brown hair, like the color of my fur and blue eyes. Even though I was confused and a little scared, I liked her immediately. My tail wagged and I licked her chin with my pink tongue. When she laughed, it sounded nice.

They walked out with me and I saw a lot of cars and people shouting orders on radios. There was an ambulance too, and they were wheeling someone strapped in on a table, who was covered by a blanket. I wondered where we were going and what happened to my old lady. I hoped she would be okay. 

They took me to their car. It was white. The nice lady set me down on the plush seat for the drive.The man got out and said goodnight. 

After that Scully ( that’s what the man, Mulder called her) went to her house. It was small and had a yard. I sniffed around everywhere. We went to a pet store, and she picked out some toys, food, a plaid dog bed, a brush, a bottle of shampoo… Scully made dinner, which smelled really good, so I barked to tell her I wanted some. She also had a talk on the phone for a bit. “ Welcome home” she told me with a smile. 

After dinner, she layed on the couch and turned on the TV. She patted the couch with a free hand. “Come on, hmm, what should your name be?” she said. I climbed up and sat in her lap. She pet me and then said “ Hey what about Queequeg?”. I yipped.She named me it because of a book called Moby Dick her dad used to read. They had made up nicknames for each other from it. 

I don’t know why, but my new owner got mad at a TV commercial, startling me, as she picked up the phone and threw it at the screen. She looked annoyed at the guy who was in it. I didn’t see why because he was just talking and waggling his eyebrows a lot. 

When Scully goes to work, she usually leaves me with a dog sitter or her mom, Maggie. Which was fine, but I always looked forward to her coming back. 

I loved my new home. Scully is gone a lot, she works very hard. What is the fun in that though? Playing is much better.

She plays with me a lot and the park in the center that we go to is really big, with lots of grass and exciting things to see and smell. She also runs with me in the park, then I get tired and take a nap. 

After Scully is home, she usually works on her computer and has something to eat or she watches TV. She was also reading a book that had blue birds on the cover.

Mulder ( that guy that she works with) always calls her and I don’t think that it’s just for work. I think he is in love with her. He is tall with hazel eyes and brown hair. She phones him and they talk, sometimes he comes over and they sit on the couch and eat takeout food, (I always find some noodles on the ground) or they go out together after work.

He looks at her like he just wants to kiss her right there and then, but he doesn’t. He just sighs. I’m not sure if Scully notices, maybe she does. 

She talks about him, though. And about other stuff going on. She said she finds it comforting to talk to me, even though I’m a dog and I wouldn’t understand. I do, actually. She says he is annoying and drives her crazy “ with all his irrational and improbable theories about aliens, shapeshifters and vampires”... but that he is her best friend and someone who she trusts, who she is very close to.

“Hey Queequeg come here, let’s give you a bath” Scully said. Her short auburn hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she was standing at the sink, running water. She hoisted me into her arms and put me in it. The water was warm. “Stay” she told me. 

She got a bottle of shampoo “ Die! Flea! Die!”and poured some into her hands, then started rubbing it on my fur. I yelped and wiggled around. I don’t like baths, I had decided.

Then, the phone rang. She grabbed it with one hand and held it by balancing it between her shoulder and head. She scrubbed me with soapy water.

“Hello” she said. It was Mulder. He was probably investigating. She started off on a rant about something and asked all these questions ( my owner is very smart). “Um, yes actually” Mulder was saying. 

Getting restless, I squirmed and jumped down from the counter with a yip. “Ah, Queequeg” she said. “ Hang on, I’ll call you back later”. “Okay yeah, sure”. She ran after me. I whined and shook myself, spraying droplets of water. 

Later, that evening Mulder had hung up on her multiple times and she was  
worried, so she slept with the phone next to the pillow and kept staring at it with an anxious expression. Then, she said something like “Bambi?”. I don’t know what that was about. People are confusing.

Mulder doesn’t like me very much. Whenever he came over, he would glare at me. I think he is jealous, because Scully likes me more.

One time, I pulled my bag of treats off the table and spilled them everywhere. I just wanted a couple, but he wouldn’t let me. “Hey, come back here you rascal” Mulder said. I ran off, barking, with the bag in my mouth. He chased after me and succeeded only in knocking over a glass of water, a chair and tripped over one of my squeaky toys in the process. “Great, look what you made me do” he said to me. I barked. It’s not my fault. I did not make him do that. 

Scully came out of the bathroom, hands on her hips. “ What the hell happened Mulder?”. He emerged from the kitchen, holding my treats ( no fair!). The house was a mess. “Well, it was your dog’s fault. It’s just that he got the bag of treats and… I tried getting it back from him, but then…” he gestured to the mess. “ How is it possible to be so clumsy? Only you, Mulder would wreck the entire apartment while … that is you.That is so Mulder.” She smiled and shook her head. “ Uh Mulder, you have a bruise on your arm”. “ I know, and it is his fault”. She rolled her eyes. She reached down to pet me and kissed my head. “Go to bed, Queequeg”. I trotted off obediently. 

“ What, Mulder exclaimed, you’re not going to scold him?” Scully sighed exasperatedly and went to get him an ice pack. He sat down on the plush armchair. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Queequeg, he's a dog, Mulder. You have to be kidding me”. “ No, I’m not” he said, putting out his lower lip. “ Well, you better clean this up after” she tells him with an amused smile.

It was Saturday morning. Not the kind of day for an adventure. The sun peeked in through the blinds, warmind my fur. I yawned. Scully mumbled something in her sleep. 

The phone rang loudly from the other room, disturbing the peaceful cloud of sleep that hung above. “Huh?” Scully said sleepily, yanking off the covers. 

I followed her as she shuffled into the living room and grabbed it. “What, ugh, Mulder? In 5 minutes? Really, what is it this time? It better be good… okay yes, I’m coming. Bye!”. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at me. 

She sighed and went to the kitchen. “ Queequeg, breakfast time”! She shook the bag and poured some in my bowl. “There you go”. Then, after putting some things in a small suitcase, including some of my toys, she went into the bathroom to change. 

She gathered up our stuff then grabbed my leash and collar. Yay, a walk! I love walks. I whined and barked, dancing happily around her feet. She fumbled as she put on her shoes and slipped on her jacket. “ Queequeg, down. We’re going on a little trip today, okay? Be a good boy please. Let’s go now!”

Mulder was waiting outside. He waved from the car, but when he saw me he frowned. Scully patted the backseat spot. “ Up, and behave please!”. I didn’t like car rides very much, I wasn’t used to them, and this one was very long.

Mulder and Scully talked most of the time, and argued over the directions. Scully got annoyed at him a lot. “ Mulder, this is a rental car. Stop being so messy, getting sunflower seeds all over the place”. Yes ma’am”.

I also needed to go to the bathroom. I barked to show my discontentment. “ Why did you bring it” Mulder said. I was slightly offended at that. Scully gave him a look. “ Well, you gave me 10 minutes to get ready, there was no other option. My mom is out of town and I couldn’t get an available dog sitter. You know how I feel about kennels. Also, I think he has to go. Can we stop?”. “ Yeah, fine, I’m lost anyways. I need a map”.

Finally, we arrived. Scully clipped my leash on and I jumped down from the seat. The air had so many smells. It was also rainy, but I didn’t mind. There were lots of trees and there was even a big lake! I wagged my tail excitedly.

They stooped to go into a store and tied me up outside. Why can’t I go in too? But then, on the roof I saw a big blue creature I had never seen before. It was moving around. I yipped at it, but it didn’t say anything. I’ll show you who’s boss. I wanted to play, but it didn’t seem very interested. Too bad. I tried to wait patiently for them. 

We were staying at a cabin in the woods, which was fun. It did not look like Mulder or Scully were having fun. They were busy looking at photos and files and running all over the place. Probably for work. Even if she was busy, she still took me for my walks. 

I loved exploring around. There was lots to see. We should have come here more often. I yapped at Scully to tell her that. It was kind of muddy, I hoped I didn’t have to get another bath. Scully stopped to talk with a man. Come one, why did you stop? I pulled on the leash. “ Queequeg, where are you going? Queequeg!”she called, stumbling after me. I went into the trees. There were some weird tracks on the ground. I wondered what it was from. I sniffed around and saw something in a patch of moss: a toy, I think! It was soft and green with claws. A foot? I yelped and started to wrestle with it. It smelled funny. Scully called to Mulder and some others who came and crouched down to look at it. Um, guys that’s my new toy… no one paid attention. They all started talking at once. 

That evening, it was getting dark and we were in the cabin. I needed to go out. I whined. They were hunched over, studying some photos which were spread out on the bed. Scully noticed me whining “ Mulder, I’m going out with Queequeg, okay? Good night, see you in the morning”. “ Good night” he answered distractedly, staring at the photos. 

She took me out into the dark, her flashlight bobbing. I was happy to be outside. I walked through the grass and caught a whiff of a strange scent. What was that? I barked, my ears pricked. I strained on the leash. “ What is it, Queequeg? Do your business. I thought you had to go. We should head back inside… Queequeg?!” 

I ran off into the forest. I heard her footsteps behind me. I couldn’t see that well. There was something there, by the tree trunk. I ran over yipping, barking, my tail wagging. 

Big eyes stared at me in the dark. My ears drew back and I growled. It didn’t look friendly. I yapped loudly and pounced on it. It tried to grab me. Uh oh. It snapped at me, it’s jaws sinking into my skin, as I fought, my collar fell to the ground with a clink. Ow! I felt something warm spread across my neck. I didn’t like this. Go away, please, leave me alone! It dragged me across the ground, over a tree root. In the distance, I heard Scully calling my name. “ Queequeg? Queequeg! Where are you? No!”she was crying.

I was lying on the ground, panting, blood soaking into my fur. Scully, I cried. My head hurt. Where was my Scully? I tried to get up but I couldn’t. I lay there for a while, whimpering. I don’t know for how long. 

Rough hands grabbed me and I felt myself getting lifted up. “ Hey there puppy, it’s okay now, don’t be scared”. The voice was soft and gruff at the same time. I whined because it hurt all over. “ Oh now, what happened fella? Looks like you got all scraped up. Probably got in a fight with another animal. Let’s get you cleaned up”. I felt warm up against his jacket as he walked to his cabin, the yellow light spilling onto the porch steps.


End file.
